The present invention relates to methods for the controlling of drives of a crane. The present invention in particular relates in this respect to a method for the control of a crane, in particular of a slewing gear and/or of a luffing mechanism, wherein a desired movement of the boom tip serves as an input value on the basis of which a control parameter for the control of the drive is calculated. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for the control of a hoisting gear of a crane in which a desired hoisting movement of the load serves as an input value on the basis of which a control parameter for the control of the drive is calculated. The drive of the crane in accordance with the invention can in particular be a hydraulic drive. The use of an electric drive is, however, likewise possible. In this respect, the luffing mechanism can e.g. be realized via a hydraulic cylinder or via a retraction mechanism.
In known methods for the control of drives of a crane, an operator in this respect sets the desired movement of the boom tip, and thus the desired movement of the load in the horizontal direction, by means of hand levers, and a control parameter for the control of these drives is calculated from it on the basis of the kinematics of the slewing gear and the luffing mechanism. The operator furthermore presets the desired hoisting movement of the load by means of hand levers and a control parameter for the control of the hoisting mechanism is calculated from it.
Methods for load swing damping are furthermore known in which, instead of the movement of the boom tip, a desired movement of the load serves as an input value to calculate a control parameter for the control of the drive. A physical model of the movement of the load suspended at the load rope can in this respect e.g. be used in dependence on the movement of the drive to avoid spherical swing oscillations of the load by a corresponding control of the drives.
The known methods for the control of cranes can, however, produce substantial strains on the crane structure.